statesofbridgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gibbet
Gibbet is a seafaring city on the Sleeping Sea that is ruled by the Council of 22. Description Gibbet is city built from the remains of ships and other seafaring vessels that have come to join the state. Because of this pretty much everything is built from wood with very little metal or stone. The city is split into twenty two equal parts called Wards. Each of these wards are controlled by a different member of the Council of 22, twenty two individuals who hold power or sway in the community of Gibbet. Gibbet is a market city through and through, everything is business in Gibbet. It is a favourite of pirates and mercenaries alike as very little is considered illegal and a man's worth is measured in his possessions rather than his morals. Because of this the city is intensely multicultural and attracts an even wider range than even The City of Bridges does. History When the people of the Material Planes took their first tenuous steps into the Plane of Bridges it was not only the pure and goodhearted that followed. Numerous criminals and organisations that sought to profit from the Convergence did so too. But they failed, for a while. The Iyari did not take kindly to the ne'er-do-wells and in a move that they would later come to regret and paste over where ever they could, they imprisoned any of these criminals that they could and shipped them out to work in penal colonies sea fishing for the City. This backfired horribly when the crews eventually rose up and took the ships for their own. For years these crews roamed the sea but eventually formed together under one banner and set out to make a city to rival The City of Bridges itself. This is where Gibbet was born. Over five hundred years the ship count grew from twenty two to hundreds, to thousands, to uncountable amounts. All banded together, their wood taken and used to build homes and shops. Its name comes from a myth that the people of Gibbet tell about the founding. They say to crown the new city at it's birth the crews took one of their Iyari captives and hung them of the highest mast, where he hung for years and years until the city swallowed him amongst the wood. Some say, if you listen closely on a quiet night you can still hear them moaning in the belly of the floating city. The Kraken Rebalance All the wards sent their fleets out from the docks, but only those of the Death and Fate wards engaged the Kraken itself; the rest taking the oppurtunity to fight between eachother. In the commotion of the attack, the Death Ward Nassir Muhmadir took oppurtunity to - by one means or another - obtain the other 20 ward's cards. But the Ward of Fate, with aid from the Hydra's head, defeated him to claim all the cards. The Council of 22 All power over the city is held by twenty two lords who earn their place through challenging the right of the previous lord through both legal and illegal business dealings. Each of these lords holds the title of their Ward. Beggar's Ward Symbol: Coin Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Aftar Khafid Artisan's Ward Symbol: Hammer Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Eabae Ellsyn Cleric's Ward Symbol: Shield Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Kian Saku Queen's Ward Symbol: Tiara Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Ceyone Meir King's Ward Symbol: Crown Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Adalia Kyria Temple's Ward Symbol: Chalice Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Faheel Olander Youth's Ward Symbol: Two Clasped Hands Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Juli Dydda Wheel's Ward Symbol: Wheel Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Sheng Saward Lion's Ward Symbol: Lion's Head Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Tau Lantern's Ward Symbol: Lantern Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Espie Zariya Fate's Ward Symbol: Die Current Lord: Delilah Imbert Judge's Ward Symbol: Sword Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Onnesha Talib Traitor's Ward Symbol: Noose Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Pyas Euphema Death's Ward Symbol: Skull Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Nassir Muhmadir Balance's Ward Symbol: Scales Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Sarish Atula Chain's Ward Symbol: Chain Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Mercia Rahamat Ash's Ward Symbol: Flame Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Fulki Aed Star's Ward Symbol: Star Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Valka Pirro Tide's Ward Symbol: Wave Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Tanim Bowbreaker Sun's Ward Symbol: Sun Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Nethan Grey Angel's Ward Symbol: Wings Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Silas Marsh Wisdom's Ward Symbol: Eye Current Lord: Former (Pre Kraken) Lord: Arifa Merva Of these, the Fate's Ward is the primary seat of power and where the council's chamber, The Blood Hold, sits. Category:Locations Category:Plane of Bridges Category:Cities